


Mirrored

by Mice



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the LJ IndeedSir drabble challenge "reflection"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrored

He is not a man of deep reflection. His thought skims the margins of things, as a swallow skims the surface of a pond seeking its food, bright and quick. It suits him; suits his sense of humor, his odd turns of phrase, and the joy in his eyes.

I, on the other hand, am constantly deep in thought. He suspects these depths and comments upon them, even if he rarely understands. We are a study in contrast, complementary, a chiaroscuro in human form. Where I seek the depths, he soars.

We meet at the water's still, sun-dappled surface, mirrored.


End file.
